Another Way to End Doomsday
by mermaid2bseeker
Summary: Doomsday really bummed me out, so I thought of another way to end it. Involves Bad Wolf.


Another way to end Doomsday  
by mermaid2bseeker

* * *

Thanks to ParkerEvanss, whose review let me know I'd accidentally written in the destruction of Pete's World. I fixed it now.

* * *

Rose leaned her head against the wall, its coolness a sharp contrast to her hot tears. The Doctor was on the other side, a universe away and yet so close. It wasn't fair, all this alien technology around her and she couldn't get back to him. 

_I told him I'd be with him forever,_ she thought, pounding the wall in frustration. A fresh wave of tears began rolling down her cheeks and she slid down to sit on the floor.

Someone sat next to her and held her tightly. It felt like her mum, but it was all too much to handle, so she didn't open her eyes to look.

From ahead came the sound of a woman singing. She opened her eyes to see what was doing it, but there was just Mickey and Pete looking at her. There weren't any words, just a hauntingly familiar melody. Rose was struck by something more than mere de ja vu. Thinking back, she recalled the first time she remembered hearing the song. It was in the Tardis, after the Game Station.

"_I looked into the Tardis and the Tardis looked into me."_ The world seemed to shift and her perspective changed.

----------------------

The Bad Wolf watched Rose in Torchwood, and at the same time saw the Doctor a universe away. It knew this was not how it ended for them. The Bad Wolf saw the whole of time and space and could follow the couple's personal timelines as they appeared and disappeared through history. The two of them were going to be together for a very long time all because it was what Rose wanted.

It did not matter that the Doctor had already removed the vortex; the Bad Wolf would always be there to make sure Rose got what she wanted. Bad Wolf had and would cause these changes during those few minutes it had existed on the Game Station. It lived an eternity in a single moment.

----------------------

Without knowing what she was doing or why, Rose stood up and headed to the computers. Someone or all of them were talking to her, asking her questions. But she knew inside that she couldn't stop. Almost instinctively she manipulated the controls, typed code and initialized the energy flow.

"I looked into the Tardis," she spoke ethereally. "You were right, I'm not human. Not right now."

Their protests got louder, but not once did she stop to question the wisdom of her actions. She didn't need to, for she remembered this happening once before. She wasn't going to die, because she was here now to make this happen again, the same as before.

"Rose! Please!" For a moment everything became clear again. Her mum grabbed her by the shoulders, holding her back.

How could she make her mum understand when she herself didn't? "I have to, mum. This is history, and I don't belong here."

Warning lights flashed all around. The rift had sealed and the energy was feeding back into the generators, soon to overload, possibly destroying the planet.

----------------------

The Bad Wolf reached out and felt along the rift. Even though it had closed, Bad Wolf could open it again at a scarring point. Being new, the scar was easy to find. The Bad Wolf drew the necessary energy from the generators--stopping the overload--and focused it onto the scar. Immediately, the rift opened, but it was only temporary, for this rift was destined to eventually stay sealed for the rest of time.

----------------------

The Doctor looked up as the warning lights flashed. He backed away from the wall right as it changed. This wasn't supposed to happen. They had sealed the rift; he had lost Rose sealing the rift. If it wasn't closed, then her sacrifice had been for nothing. He didn't know if he could stand both his planet and Rose being for nothing.

There was a pop, and she stood in front of him, facing the wall.

His hearts raced. "Rose?" he asked, both wanting and not daring to believe it. This was impossible, it would destroy the universes.

Something was wrong, for she didn't turn around. Maybe he was mistaken, maybe it wasn't Rose, maybe it was nobody and he was going insane. It certainly wouldn't be the first time he'd lost his mind. She waved her hand and the wall returned to normal.

"How did you do that?" he demanded loudly.

She turned to face him and he took a step back in shock. _Not again._ Rose's entire body glowed with a golden energy.

"Don't be afraid, Doctor... I could see everything…all this is…all that was…all that ever could be." Her eyes flared golden. "I stretched across time and space to bring myself back here… to you." Her eyes returned to their normal brown. " …Just as I always will." The glow faded from her body, leaving her staring blankly ahead.

The Doctor stepped forward, both concerned and wary. "Rose?" There was no reply. He held her by the arms and wondered if he should glance inside her mind.

Her eyes suddenly shot upwards, focusing on his face. She gasped in surprise and enveloped him in a tight hug. "I thought I'd never see you again."

He wrapped his arms around her in return. "So did I." He waited a few seconds before asking, "Do you know what happened?"

She laughed against his shoulder. "No. And I really don't care."

-----------------------

A/N:  
Just another way I thought of Doomsday ending. That episode totally bummed me out.


End file.
